Lie
by Cho Vessalius
Summary: My first fanfic. Oz Vessalius, cowok super baik hati yang mencintai Alice Baskerville dengan tulus. Tapi, berbeda dengan perasaan Alice terhadap Oz. RnR? :


**LIE** © **Cho Vessalius**

**Pandora Hearts** © **Jun Mochizuki**

Warning: GAJHE, lebay, TYPOS, dan OOC.

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, Friendship

Summary: Oz Vessalius, cowok super baik hati yang mencintai Alice Baskerville dengan tulus. Tapi, berbeda dengan perasaan Alice terhadap Oz.

Author's Note: Terima kasih karena sudah bersedia melihat (membaca) fanfic karya pertamaku ini. Mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan dalam cerita. Arigatou, Minna-san!

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

.

.

.

"_Alice, aku menyukaimu. Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?"_

.

.

Alice Baskerville, gadis berambut panjang ini sedang berlari tergesa-gesa di koridor sekolah, Pandora Gakuen.

"Sharon, gawat!"

Gadis yang dipanggil Sharon itu menoleh kepada Alice. "Ada apa, Alice?"

"Gawat! Gawat! Gawat! Baca ini!" kata Alice sambil menunjukkan secarik kertas tepat di muka Sharon. Sharon langsung membaca tulisan di kertas itu dengan cepat.

"A… Apa? Dia menembakmu?"

Alice membalasnya dengan anggukkan.

"Ada apa, sih? Kayaknya ada berita bagus," sahut Echo tiba-tiba sambil menyeruput minuman di tangannya.

"Berita bagus palak lu peang! Ini berita buruk, Wajah Datar!" seru Alice sambil melipatkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Berita buruk apa, sih?" tanya Echo bebal.

"Oz nembak gue!"

"A… Apa? Gila lu! Mana buktinya?"

"Nih! Nih, baca!" kata Alice sambil menunjukkan secarik kertas tadi di hadapan Echo.

"Eh? Serius, nih?" kata Echo tidak percaya.

"Echo, Echo! Dari tadi lu nanya terus. Udah jelas kan kalau Oz nembak Alice?" sahut Sharon.

"Iya juga. Jadi, Alice, apa jawabanmu?"

"Tentu saja aku tidak mau!" jawab Alice ketus.

"Dia itu sok alim dan sok benar. Cara bicaranya seperti dia orang paling suci sedunia! Cih! Jijay deh, pacaran sama dia." Lanjut Alice lagi.

"Tapi dia jago basket. Selain itu, banyak cewek-cewek yang bilang dia itu cakep! Makanya Oz itu disebut sebagai Kakak Kelas Cakep." Terang Sharon tiba-tiba.

"Itu kan menurut mereka. Menurutku, sama sekali tidak!" sahut Alice.

"Jadi mau bagaimana?" tanya Echo.

"Aku akan menolaknya." Jawab Alice mantap.

"Tapi kalau lu menolak, pasti seluruh kelas bakalan mencibir lu," ujar Sharon kepada Alice.

"Iya, juga. Jadi bagaimana, dong? Kalian juga benci kan sama dia?"

"Begitulah. Dia sangat suka sama lu, sampai-sampai dia SMS gue 24 jam nonstop cuma buat nanyain tentang lu!" sahut Sharon. "Mana gue lagi bokek lagi buat beli pulsa!" lanjutnya lagi.

"Bagaimana dengan lu, Echo?"

"Aku? Tentu saja aku kesal, sangat kesal. Karena gak mau digangguin kayak Sharon yang di SMS-in 24 jam nonstop, dia bilang bahwa aku pelit, sombong, dan belagu. Gimana gak kesal?" kata Echo sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"Gue benci sama dia." Ujar Alice.

"So? Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Echo.

"Bagaimana kalau kita kerjain dia aja?" sahut Sharon.

Semuanya (Alice dan Echo) melihat ke Sharon.

"Kerjain? Mengerjai maksudmu?" tanya Alice.

"Ya, seperti itulah."

"Gak buruk," ujar Echo.

"Hmm… Ide yang bagus. Jadi bagaimana rencananya?" tanya Alice.

"Begini. Lu terima aja dia. Lalu lu bisa manfaatin dia, kan? Misalnya lu bisa suruh dia bantuin ngerjain PR lu. Kebetulan kan tuh anak pinter juga."

"Selain itu, kau juga bisa populer, Alice." Tambah Echo.

"Hmm… Baiklah. Gue terima. Hahaha! Bakalan seru, nih!" kata Alice.

.

.

Seorang gadis berambut brunette sedang berdiri di dekat gerbang sekolah. Saat ini, pelajaran telah usai dan para murid dapat pulang ke rumah mereka.

"Alice!" seru Oz ketika melihat Alice.

"Ah! Kak Oz!" kata Alice imut-imut.

"Bagaimana jawabanmu dengan suratku tadi?" tanya Oz malu-malu.

"Aku… Aku mau jadi pacarmu, Kak."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya."

"Terima kasih, Alice!" Oz memeluk erat tubuh Alice.

Alice hanya diam karena sebenarnya dia risih diperlakukan seperti itu.

Dari jauh, Sharon dan Echo memperhatikan.

"Berhasil!" seru mereka berdua.

"Aku menyukaimu, Yang…" kata Oz.

"Eh? Yang?" batin Alice.

.

.

Esok paginya…

"Eh? Kak Oz?" tanya Alice bingung karena Oz berada di depan rumahnya.

"Kita berangkat bersama, ya, Yang…" balas Oz.

"Dan jangan panggil 'Kak', dong. Panggil 'Yayang' aja… Oke?"

Alice merinding hebat.

"Baiklah… Yang…" kata Alice yang terdengar kaku.

"Oh, ya, Yang…" kata Oz tiba-tiba sambil mengecek saku celananya.

"Ada apa?"

"Ini…"

Oz mengeluarkan sebuah gantungan HP dengan berbentuk kelinci.

"Wah, bagusnya!" seru Alice.

"Ini untukmu."

"Eh, benarkah?"

"Tentu saja. Aku juga punya yang sama denganmu, Yang…" goda Oz.

"Dipakai, ya." Tambah Oz lagi.

"Emm, baiklah. Terima kasih err- Yang…" Alice mulai keringat dingin.

Mereka berdua akhirnya berangkat bersama menuju sekolah mereka.

.

.

"Wawawaw!"

"Itu Oz Vessalius, kan?"

"Iya! Eh, dia jalan bareng anak cewek!"

"Siapa sih cewek itu? Enak banget bisa jalan berdua bareng Oz!"

"Denger-denger sih, pacarnya!"

"What the…?"

"Pacarnya?"

Begitulah desas-desus ketika Oz dan Alice datang ke sekolah dengan gandengan tangan! Oz yang tersenyum ceria dan Alice yang merinding hebat.

"Rasanya gue mau bunuh diri aja!" batin Alice.

Oz semakin menguatkan genggamannya.

"Kami-sama! Rasanya gue mau mati rasa! Nih orang bisa gak ngelepasin tangan gue? Emangnya tangan gue ini jimat apa? Masa harus dipegang kenceng banget!" batin Alice lagi.

"Yang…" panggil Oz.

"I, Iya?"

"Nanti belajar yang bener ya!"

"Lu kira lu bokap gue? Idih!" batin Alice. "I,Iya, Yang. Yayang juga ya!"

"Iya, tenang saja, tidak perlu khawatir." Ujar Oz.

"Cih! Sejak kapan gue khawatir sama elu!" batin Alice lagi.

"Alice!" seru Sharon dan Echo dari jauh.

"Ah! Hai Sharon! Hai Echo!"

Sharon dan Echo mendekat.

"Ntar sore jadi pergi ke mall, kan?" tanya Sharon.

"Iya, do—"

"Tidak boleh!" sahut Oz.

"Heh? Apaan sih lu!" seru Sharon tiba-tiba.

"Alice akan pergi bareng gue. Kalian pergi berdua aja!" kata Oz sambil menarik Alice sampai jauh dari kedua temannya.

"Tuh orang sombong amat, ya!" kata Sharon.

"Malas gue ngeliatnya!" kata Echo.

Dan akhirnya mereka menghela nafas bersama.

.

.

Keluar main pun tiba…

"BRAK!"

Dengan ganas, Sharon memukul meja di depan Oz dan Alice.

"Lo ada masalah apa dengan gue, hah?" tanya Sharon pada Oz dengan marahnya.

"Maksud lo?"

"Kenapa lo gak bolehin gue dan Echo jalan bareng Alice?"

"Karena gue cowoknya."

"Cih! Baru sehari udah belagu lo!"

"Yang belagu itu Echo." Ujar Oz santai.

"APA? Elu yang belagu!" seru Echo pada Oz.

"Sudahlah, kalian berdua sudah mengganggu kami." Kata Oz.

Sharon dan Echo kesal.

"Mati aja lo!" seru Sharon sambil memukul meja lagi.

"Jadi cewek kok ganas banget." Kata Oz santai.

"Apa kata lu?" tanya Sharon kesal.

"Kagak ada dah!"

.

.

"Huwaaa! Sharon! Echo!" teriak Alice sambil memeluk kedua sahabatnya.

"Lu kenapa sih? Habis KDRT?" tanya Echo.

"KDRT nenek lu! Bukan itu! Akhirnya gue bisa bebas dari dia! Hua, rasanya mau mati deket-deket dengan dia!"

"Jadi lu kabur?" tanya Sharon.

"Maybe."

"Alice!" panggil Oz dari jauh sambil berlari mendekat.

"Neraka telah menjemputku." Alice pasrah.

"Ayo pergi!" kata Oz.

"Sorry, tapi Alice ada urusan dengan kami." Ujar Sharon pada Oz.

"Tidak bisa. Dia harus ikut sama gue. Kalau bisa, mendingan Alice jangan berteman dengan kalian."

"WHAT!" teriak Alice.

"Lu gila!" teriak Sharon.

"Mustahil!" teriak Echo.

"Ya. Carilah teman yang baru, Alice. Ayo!" ujar Oz sambil menarik tangan Alice.

"Teman-teman…"

TBC

* * *

><p>Yay, selesai! Fict pertamaku. Minta review nya ya?<p>

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**P**

**L**

**E**

**A**

**S**

**E**

**?**


End file.
